filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Fake Frank
"I know your secret! You're not the real Frank!" - Veggie Cunt to Fake Frank Fake Frank has been acting as Frank for many months, creating videos in place of the real Frank on the show. The real Frank and his fake counterpart can be differentiated through the different choices of eye-wear: Fake Frank wears childrens' Spiderman sunglasses while the real Frank wears clear glasses. Not much is known about the fake's story. Fake Frank has a large afro for hair, and will sometimes wear a Chin-Chin branded Kamikaze Cap. The first appearance seems to be in the "CRAWFISH RACING OLYMPICS" where he was called "Kamikaze Failure Frank" where he says he tried for 20 years to be a kamikaze pilot, but he failed because he can't die, so he returned home and dedicated his life to training crawfish, but it's not confirmed if he is the same person. A new issue within the Filthy Frank Omniverse was introduced in "Toilet Sriracha Shrimp" in June of 2015. Frank stated that he was hiding due to his trouble with the mysterious peace^lords. At the end of the episode, a man that resembles Frank walks in to greet Pink Guy and Red Dick. Pink Guy immediately realizes that this is a fake, and calling him out on it. The fake has made seven videos in place of Frank. Also, he is more sympathetic like in "FILTHY FRANK VS ANIMAL RIGHTS" where he ask for permission to upload it. While real Frank would just upload it so, it shows that the imposter has some flaws The conflict emerges once again in "I HATE VEGANS". At the very end of the episode, the conversation between Veggie Cunt and the fake reveals another conflict. The fake states "There will be a war". Real Frank's Whereabouts In the ending of "CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE 2015 - FRANK'S JOURNEY", Chin Chin banishes the real Frank to The Rice Fields. During his time in The Rice Fields, Frank finds a flute belonging to Salamander Man. After he plays it, Frank hears the classic "NYESS" of Salamander Man. However, at the beginning of "LOSER READS HATER COMMENTS 3," the real Frank and Salamander Man were seen riding on a train somewhere in Japan, later arriving at an unknown location, where he met characters such as Hazmat Guy and Mr. Negi 5.0 and read some YouTube comments. The real Frank would later show up in episodes MAC IS BETTER THAN PC, ADAM SANDLER THEORY, 100 ACCURATE HACKS, ET 2 and DUMBASS GETS A PEWDIEPIE TATTOO, sometimes accompanied by Pink Guy. After these episodes, Real Frank and other characters such as Salamander Man and Safari Man have disappeared entirely. Green Screen Fake Frank has become well known for his use of a green screen which he included as a downloadable package for people to use. This package included things like "It's time to stop" and "It's just a prank bro". This is used on many videos on the website Youtube. Theories * Fake Frank may hold allegiance to Chin-Chin. Evidence for this lies in Chin-Chin's curse, which takes the form of drawn-on eyes appearing on the victim's eyelids. Because the curse's effects would be very visible to anyone in close range, Fake Frank uses sunglasses to hide the fact that he is under Chin-Chin's control. However, Fake Frank is most likely not cursed by Chin-Chin, seeing as Fake Franks real eyes have been seen before in many videos. * Pink Guy has been living with Fake Frank during the time real Frank has been away. Pink Guy knows that his roommate is a fake, but the fake believes that he is convincing Pink Guy. Pink Guy's most recent song, FRIED NOODLES, includes lines that may explain his feelings towards this situation. However, in videos that take place after TOILET SRIRACHA SHRIMP such as 100 ACCURATE LIFE HACKS and ET 2 (both videos that Real Frank was in) Pink Guy appears, showing that Pink Guy still has somewhat of a connection with the Real Frank. It is also possible that the videos shown are not in chronological order, something which has been shown before in older Frankisodes. * Expanding off of the theory above, Pink Guy may also be hiding the curse from Chin Chin under his sunglasses, which coincidentally have been on for about as long as Fake Frank appeared. * Fake Frank might be either related to or the same person as Kamikaze Failure Frank seen in ILLEGAL CRAWFISH RACING OLYMPICS, since the latter is seen wearing the same hat and sunglasses Fake Frank is often seen wearing. However, this is unconfirmed as of yet. Trivia * It should be noted that, in I HATE VEGANS, Fake Frank claimed he wouldn't eat vegetables, while, in PINK GUY COOKS STIR FRY AND RAPS, the real Frank showed enthusiasm over Pink Guys stir fry. Category:Characters